character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Fleetway Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist that appears in the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions. Based out of the Emerald Hill Zone, he protects the planet Mobius and leads a band of Freedom Fighters. He is famous on Mobius for opposing and later deposing the tyrant Doctor Robotnik. Due to the amount of chaos energy he has absorbed, he can transform into the psychotic Super Sonic. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 7-B' | At least 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Comic Gender: Male Age: Unknown (described as "Young") Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Mobian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Air Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Poison (Survived being covered by "Mega Mack", a poisonous substance specifically intended to kill him) and Mind Manipulation (Resisted the programming of the Brain Drain Machine which was supposed to turn him into a mindless slave), Involuntary Transformation | All previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Berserk Mode, Invulnerability, True Flight, Energy Projection, Attack Potency: City level (Sent an object flying through the atmosphere and into space with this much energy, expelled winds strong enough to stop a missile that was going to destroy Metropolis Zone, comparable to Knuckles) | At least Multi-Universe level '''(Super Sonic was created due to Sonic's exposure to the Chaos Emeralds, the same power source that allowed Robotnik to attain the form of God Robotnik. More powerful than the Omni-Viewer who could only stop by slowing stop time) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Ran to the other side of the planet at these speeds. Encircled the Miracle Planet within moments which is of this size), possibly Relativistic+ '(Stated to be the "fastest thing on planet Mobius" and thus should be swifter than the likes of Sydney Bland's spaceship which can move at "near light-speed" as well as Tails) | '''Unknown ' '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Lifted and swung around a Badnik) | At least Class Z (Via scaling from God Robotnik) Striking Strength: City Class | At least Multi-Universal Durability: City level '''(Has traded blows with Knuckles the Echidna on several occasions who is roughly his physical equal), '''higher with forcefields | At least Multi-Universe level Stamina: '''Extremely High (Wasn't at all winded by running cross-country) '''Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters with his abilities | Standard Melee Range. At least Planetary with abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Sonic is a very resourceful combatant, typically utilizing the most optimal method of victory to defeat his opponents as swiftly as possible. However, he often showcases excessive vanity and self-important behavior. In addition, when taking the form of Super Sonic he becomes completely insane and bloodlusted. Weaknesses: Incredibly vain and somewhat hot-headed. Also, Sonic cannot swim | His own Bloodlust can lead to reckless actions Feats: Zips around "faster than ever before". This happened a few issues after the aforementioned Massively Hypersonic feat was performed, thus proving he can move at those speeds at whim Puts out a large fire by creating a cyclone Bashes through Robotnik's "Neutrino Accelerator" Dodges a cannon ball Frees an innocent forest critter Accelerated to 761 mph during his origin story Dodges lasers Puts a gaping hole in a Military Badnik's chest Turns sand into glass by running over it Stops a volcanic eruption as Super Sonic Blitzes and pummels Knuckles the Echidna Uses his slipstream to maneuver an opponent's projectiles back at them Creates a tornado to suck up thousands of Bananas Creates a whirlpool Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Sonic: Super Sonic is an involuntary transformation triggered whenever Base Sonic is in a tight spot or under extreme stress. In this state, Sonic's innate abilities are vastly increased in terms of potency. However, this transformation comes with a mindset of nigh-bloodlust as Sonic cares about nothing but to exterminate all life around him, starting with the foe who triggered the transformation in the first place. * Vibrations: '''Sonic has showcased Vibration Manipulation throughout his adventures. His utilization of this ability has included escaping binds, bypassing fluid intangibility, or bypassing durability in general by vibrating his mechanical enemies apart. * '''Insta-Shield: '''By vibrating the air molecules in front of him at high speeds, Sonic can create a brief forcefield around himself to block enemy attacks. This forcefield is dense enough to completely deflect a punch from Knuckles the Echidna or wilt metal spikes. * '''Spin Attack: '''The Spin Attack involves Sonic rolling into a concussive ball and using his quills to damage or tear through his targets. This technique usually takes the form of a literal "spin" jump, where Sonic leaps straight into the target. * '''Sonic-Cyclone: Utilizing his super-speed, Sonic runs in circles around a target, whipping up a tornado to deal damage. * Super-Sonic Kick: The Super-Sonic Kick is a powerful kick where Sonic rapidly spins his legs in a circle before kicking his target. This powerful attack strikes with nearly 52 Megatons of force. * Blast Attack: A more powerful version of the Spin Attack. Key: Base | Super Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Note: ' Not be confused with the version that appears in the Archie Comics. Category:Tier 7 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2